


Breathe

by amethystfairy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Logan's in this, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, One Shot, Thank You Gift, but he's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfairy/pseuds/amethystfairy
Summary: Patton loves mornings.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SentientMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/gifts).

> As always, thank you to my terrific beta, AngelwingsandDemonthings, who Finally has an ao3 account, so go check their stuff out!!!
> 
> This is a little thank you one-shot to SentientMango. They really gave me the boost that I needed yesterday, so I wrote this as a thank you. If you haven't checked out their stuff yet, you definitely should!

In.

Patton didn't quite open his eyes, even though he was awake. He was too content where he was.

Out.

He snuggled closer to the warmth next to him hiding his face in the soft fabric of a shirt.

In.

Slowly he let go of the last remnants of sleep, opening his eyes to appreciate the sight before him.

Out.

Logan was still asleep, on his side under the covers. He looked so peaceful, untroubled and content.

In. 

Patton listed all the things he loved about Logan. Like the crofters shirt he wore to bed.

Out.

The way his brow furrowed when he worked through a problem.

In.

The way he organized his papers, getting more and more intricate with every new essay.

Out.

The way he called him starlight.

In.

Logan made a small noise, protesting against Patton leaving and the rising sun.

Out. 

Patton decided that he could stand to sleep a few more minutes and nestled closer to Logan. He settled into the warmth of his boyfriend and let out a soft sigh of contentment. 

In. 

Mornings were definitely his favorite part of the day, Patyon decided.

Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Love,  
Your favorite ghost


End file.
